fairy_tail_alternativefandomcom-20200214-history
Axel Knightwalker
Fairy Tail |previous_affiliation= Phantom Lord |guild_mark_location=Left Arm |guild_mark_color=Red |team=Team Natsu |partner=Erza Scarlet (Mentor) |base_of_operations= Phantom Lord Building (Oak Town) (former) Phantom Lord Headquarters (former) First Fairy Tail Building (former) Second Fairy Tail Building |status=Alive |relatives= Unnamed Father (Deceased) Sachi (Mother, Deceased) |magic= Spatial Magic (Requip: The Knight) Sword Magic |weapons= Unnamed Sword (Main) Unknown number of Swords, Axes, Staffs, and other weapons }} Overview Axel Knightwalker is a young boy found as a baby and raised by the members of Phantom Lord , unable to use magic he was soon useless for them and was given tasks like cleaning and cooking in the guild to earn his food and bed. Due to the environment Axel was raised in, he was a very skeptical and closed person, but that changed after joining Fairy Tail , and making friends, which revealed a more relaxed and sweet personality. Axel grew into a adult during the time gap after the disappearance of Tenrou island, showing great improvement in his swordsmanship skills and developing a more serious and careful personality Appearance Axel was a young boy, with brown spiky hair and brown eyes, usually wearing a shoulder guard and a sword on his back or hip. After the events of Tenrou Island , axel grew taller and mostly discarted the use of shoulder guard and started using a long coat, with arm and forearm armor on both sides while wearing a chest plate under the coat, he also wore two large belts,one to hold his sword on the back and the other to hold the coat, which has a small crystal shape metal plate with the Fairy Tail guild emblem Axel is also seen using plate reinforced boots as seen in the first cover. Personality Axel was a very closed and skeptical person when he was a kid, due to the shady environment of Phantom Lord's guild, always acting defensive and avoiding any kind of danger and also avoiding talking with the mages in fear of being laughed at, or beaten. Axel is a person that thinks for himself, analising the situations the best he can, that way of thinking led him to question the guilds ideals and ultimatly betray his master Jose Porla and rush to help Erza Scarlet before she could use her sword to trespass herself in order to damage Master Jose during the fight between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord, revealing traits of courage and kindness on him, for trying to face a opponent completly outmatched in help of a "enemy mage". After joining Fairy Tail, Axel started to befriend the members of the guild, revealing a more relaxed and friendly personality During his life in Fairy Tail and training with Erza, Axel showed to be a relatively desciplined person, respecting the orders of master Makarov and Erza's, he also showed to try and improve by himself in activities he enjoys like training alone to become stronger in the art of swordsmanship in order to one day be stronger than is mentor. By growing up wondering Fiore by himself after the events of the Tenrou Island, he became a much colder and lonely person, prefeering to be by himself instead of staying in the Guild Hall with the remaining members of the guild, also showing to be a vengeful person showed when he investigates what happened on Tenrou Island and agressively hunting down the remaining member of Grimoire Heart in order to uncover the truth and avenge his friends. Axel is showed sharing similar traits to Erza, probably due their relationship, by taking the role of leader when the need arrives and by being a strict person but also caring by everyone on his side. For Axel, sacrifice is seen has a last resort but not discarted, showing that he cares more for his friends than for himself, stating that: Magic and Abilities Requip: The Knight '(換装騎士ザ・ナイト''Kansō Za Naito): Requip is a type of Spatial Magic and Erza's signature form of Magic. It is a type of Magic that allows her to swap weapons, armor and clothes at will. this skill was the main spell taught by Erza during their training, but it's not the main form of combat used by him, showed only when swaping weapons or in extreme cases when a complete re-equip is needed to gain the upper hand in battle. '''Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): In addition to ' The Knight ', Axel became an extremely talented user of Sword Magic. As the name implies, this is a type of Magic which revolves around the use of swords. Through the use of this Magic, Axel is capable of using his swords to perform different magical attacks. This is usually done in combination with specific swords, increasing it's affectiveness. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Axel possesses great mastery in swordsmanship and his skills in swordsmanship are of the highest caliber. his offensive capabilities mainly come from his swordplay. Dual wielding: '''Axel is a skilled while using two weapons at the same time, used mainly to deflect fast and small targets such as needles, Axel is also seen using this ability to perform a cross block in order to stop a heavier enemy attack that would break his defence if using only one single weapon. '''Keen Intellect and Strategy: Axel has proven himself to be clever and to possess a thorough knowledge of the Magic world, knowing how magic works and what it is composed of, using that on his advantage while fighting Aria during the events of The Battle of Edolas (Original, still to be published), knowing that Aria's Metsu would be harmless against Erza Knightwalker since Edolas inhabitants dont have magic inside their body. Equipment Unnamed Sword: Axel is seen almost always carrying this sword on his back, little is known about this sword's origin nor is abilities if any. Story (under cunstruction :p) Trivia *Axel was suposed to have a hair style similar to Lyon 's, altho the design got scrapped. *Axel's early concept art also featured a face shape similar to natsu's, but this design was also later scrapped. *In his first full body concept art, Axel appeared wearing a gray long half-closed coat without arm pits, with a scarf similar to a traveler's tunic of some sort. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Fairy Tail(Guild) Category:Wizard Category:Earthland